


not something to get used to

by hummingbirdswords



Series: SQ tumblr fics [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: "This was all still so new, so different to her. She wasn’t yet used to it being okay for her to let her eyes linger. She still tried hiding her smiles when Regina made her pulse jump excitedly, still caught herself sneaking peeks when she didn’t think anyone was looking. She would still get warm in the face when Regina would turn around and notice her. Sometimes she forgot that her attraction to Regina was no longer something she needed to deny and keep hidden. She could let her feelings be known without being afraid of what would be thought of her once they were out there."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the Tumblr meme...jawline kiss. 
> 
> But, like, I don't follow basic instructions well. So it's really just some fluff with a tiny bit of jawline kissing.

“You can come in. You don’t have to ogle from a distance. I don’t bite, Emma,” Regina said without looking up from whatever she was working on at her desk, a smile pulling at her lips that made Emma’s heart leap into her throat.

 

This was all still so new, so _different_ to her. She wasn’t yet used to it being okay for her to let her eyes linger. She still tried hiding her smiles when Regina made her pulse jump excitedly, still caught herself sneaking peeks when she didn’t think anyone was looking. She would still get warm in the face when Regina would turn around and notice her. Sometimes she forgot that her attraction to Regina was no longer something she needed to deny and keep hidden. She could let her feelings be known without being afraid of what would be thought of her once they were out there.

 

“I don’t ogle, thank you very much,” Emma responded as she fully entered the office and shut the door behind her. It was like closing them away in their own little hideaway for a little while, just the two of them, the rest of the world outside the four walls that surrounded them. “I just - -” she licked her lips and smiled as Regina leaned back in her seat and looked up at her, “- - I got distracted.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow and ran her fingers through her hair, the light catching in it and highlighting the various shades of brown. She ruffled her fingers through the ends and gave her hair a little fluff. “What by?” she asked as she turned her chair away from the desk so its arm was parallel to the side of the desk, her legs crossing as she watched Emma come closer.

 

If Regina could see herself right now, she wouldn’t ask Emma such a ridiculous question. One side of her face was bathed in sunlight that made her skin almost look golden, and her eyes were filled with warmth and that twinkle that had always made Emma’s belly flip like there were acrobats in there. Her suit jacket was hanging on the back of her chair, which left her in a fitted top that showed off her toned arms and the inviting skin of her chest, a hint of cleavage that refused to be ignored. But what really had Emma distracted when she had let herself in, what made her heart feel like it was beating triple-time, was the relaxed, free, beautiful smile that played on Regina’s lips, the smile that curved at her mouth and stayed.

 

The words felt too heavy, though, so instead of telling Regina all that was going on inside her head, she pulled Regina’s chair closer by the arms and leaned her weight on them, bending over to press a kiss against Regina’s mouth. “Just you,” she mumbled against two soft lips that were instantly moving against her own, kissing her.

 

Regina’s mouth was incredibly warm, impossibly soft. Emma felt a little light-headed from the rush she received when she swept her tongue over her lips and Regina invited her in, softly moaning when their tongues stroked each other. But it wasn’t uncommon for her to feel completely breathless because of Regina. Regina could make Emma feel that way without even touching her, just by looking at her from across the room and making Emma feel like she could see every single bit of her and still loved what she saw.

 

She circled Regina’s tongue with her own and then moved back to her lips, sucking the lower one into her mouth and listening to the way Regina hummed in the back of her throat. Emma felt dizzy because of it and slowly started pulling away, brushing kisses and nipping instead, breathing in much-needed air as she did so.

 

She felt Regina winding her arms around her neck to keep Emma from moving away after that first kiss. She grinned in response and pressed back, deepened the kiss once more and brought one of her hands to cup Regina’s cheek, thumb brushing over smooth skin.

 

“Mmm,” Regina hummed and slid her lips over Emma’s, fingers combing through Emma’s hair and pulling her closer.

 

That was another thing Emma was not yet used to, the way Regina pulled her in for more every time they kissed. It made her blood rush and her head spin, because _holy hell_ Regina was a good kisser, and Regina wasn’t afraid of showing Emma that she desired her, that she simply enjoyed the nearness of her. It wasn’t an overwhelming feeling like someone constantly holding her to their side like she wasn’t allowed to be anywhere else. When Regina kissed her and held her close, Emma felt missed, wanted, and like every single emotion that was pounding inside her heart was also going crazy inside Regina’s chest.

 

Regina’s lips migrated from Emma’s mouth and kissed her cheek, her temple, brushed over Emma’s ear and made the bending woman feel weak in the knees. Her breath whispered across Emma’s skin, and then her lips stroked softly, warm and tender over her jaw. It felt like she was drawing circles and nonsensical patterns with her tongue, the heat of her mouth making Emma sigh as Regina kissed from an ear to Emma’s chin. It made Emma’s toes curl in her boots, heat sweeping through her, and she needed desperately to be kissing Regina’s mouth again.

 

But the moment soon ended when they started rolling backwards. The bubble of heat and lust that had surrounded them popped as Emma let out a chuckle against Regina’s plush mouth and reluctantly pulled away. She licked her lips; they felt a little waxy from the lipstick she had kissed off the brunette’s mouth. Her heart was racing, pulse thundering in her ears, but being greeted with such a passionate kiss did that to her.  

 

Regina slid her hands down Emma’s arms and then moved them to her hips, her eyes slowly blinking open as she hummed in her throat. Her cheeks were flushed with obvious pleasure, darkened ever so slightly, and it made Emma grin happily seeing her like that, knowing that she could make bliss spread across Regina’s face.

 

“Aren’t you a pleasant surprise on a horrendously boring day,” Regina said as she twisted her fingers into Emma’s belt loops. Her voice was a little raspy, her breaths making her chest rise and fall rhythmically. She licked her lips and swept her eyes over Emma slowly, leisurely, like she knew she didn’t have to rush – and that excited Emma. “Is this purely a social visit? I don’t remember seeing you mentioned anywhere on my schedule today.”

 

Emma cleared her throat. “Yeah. I probably should have called first,” she realized, glancing over to Regina’s desk and the paperwork sprawled across it. Showing up had been an impulsive decision, as many of her decisions in her life were. Sometimes they worked out for her, other times they ended up being mistakes she would later regret. She could hardly see how any of this could be a mistake, though, even if she had to turn away and leave right then.

 

Regina turned to look at her work as well and then back at Emma, giving her belt loops a tug to get Emma’s attention back on her. “Don’t worry about it. It’s been a slow day. I should probably appreciate that with how much has been happening around here lately, but…” she trailed off, tilting her head and wordlessly looking over Emma once more.

 

Emma understood. Sometimes it felt too quiet, too calm. Calm in Storybrooke usually meant chaos was approaching, and really, they had had enough of that to last them the rest of their lives. They were just starting to enjoy this new stage in their lives, and it would be nice to just have this and their family for a while, nothing more. Emma really liked what they had. It felt easy. She was happy. They were all happy.

 

“So does this mean you’re free for a few more minutes?” Emma asked with a hopeful smile she tried to bite back so it didn’t grow too wide, too obvious. Goodness, it was like she couldn’t even hide how completely _gone_ she was on Regina.

 

Regina tugged again at Emma’s belt loops and smirked, blinking slowly as her eyes ran over Emma. It sent a shiver racing up and down her spine. She swallowed audibly.

 

“I have more than a few for you, Sheriff Swan. More than a few.”

 

And within seconds, Regina was up and between Emma and the desk, their bodies pressing into each other from the waist down. The sound Regina made in her throat when Emma ran her hands over the outsides of her thighs, following tantalizing curves and feeling expensive fabric beneath her sliding fingers, made Emma’s breath shake as it passed her lips. Regina’s eyes danced across Emma’s face, moved down to Emma’s mouth. She looked at Emma like she was seconds away from pulling her in and kissing her senseless. So with a groan she could not hold in, Emma leaned in and captured malleable lips with her own, kissing Regina with everything in her.

 

Already this was familiar to her, the inviting heat of Regina’s body, her strong thighs slipping between Emma’s, her hands holding, touching, feeling Emma. She didn’t think she would ever have it, but now that she did, she couldn’t get enough of being close to Regina – and at first it had surprised her how obvious it was that Regina felt the same. Now it just made her feel lucky.

 

When Regina pulled away just enough to separate their lips, her breaths warm and heavy on Emma’s skin, Emma brought her hand up to Regina’s face. She cupped her cheek sweetly and followed the curvature of Regina’s wet bottom lip with her thumb.

 

Regina nipped the tip of her finger and then kissed it, whispering a raspy, “Emma,” as her eyes looked deeply into Emma’s and didn’t let go. She said nothing else, but she didn’t need to.

 

Everything felt like it was spinning when they were kissing, but when Regina whispered her name, it felt as though the entire world stopped moving. Everything settled. And Emma had felt that spinning spinning spinning feeling with plenty of people before, could get drunk off a kiss and enjoy pleasure easily, but nobody had ever made her feel calm and content and like it was easy to breathe. Nobody had ever turned down the outside noise and made it so all she could hear was the beating of hearts, calming, synchronizing, doing something that felt like the impossible to someone who had spent all of their life drowning in all the noise, the too much, the chaos.

 

Emma felt the same feeling in her chest that she had experienced when she walked in and found herself unable to enter the office, felt like she needed to just look at Regina. The sunshine still played in her eyes and hair, and her smile was probably the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen. Her lipstick was smudged now, though, and Emma had run her fingers through Regina’s hair while kissing her so much that it looked a little wild. Emma still couldn’t keep her eyes off of her.

 

Regina smirked as she shook her head, framing Emma’s face with her warm hands and touching her so tenderly. “What is on your mind right now?” she asked, amused.

 

Emma felt her cheeks warm. She blinked slowly, licking her lips. She would always get caught getting lost in thought when looking at Regina, whether she was trying to hide it or she stood right in front of her. She wouldn’t stop being amazed by the woman she was, her strength, her power, her beauty, or by all the love in her heart. It didn’t take getting used to, Emma realized, because there was no getting used to a woman as magnificent as the one in front of her. There was just continuously being astonished, endeared, and full of admiration.

 

Emma leaned forward and sighed, pressing her lips to Regina’s mouth. “Just you,” she told her. “Just you.”


End file.
